You can't spell HERMIONE without RON
by Gleek in Hogwarts
Summary: The story of a love that starts from a kiss in the chamber of secrets and that continuous for the rest of a life of two young souls. Ps: Suck at summary and English is not my first language so sorry if i made any grammar mistake. Please Read and Review. All Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

You can't spell HERMIONE without RON

Chapter 1: The Kiss

Hermione POV

Me and Ron had just got out of the chamber of secrets with our arms full of teeth and we were trying to find Harry. It was Ron's idea; he said that if the basilisk's poison was the only thing that could destroy the horcruxes we should go to the chamber of secrets because there we would find the body of the basilisk and that we could take the teeth and use them to destroy the horcruxes we already have.

He was also brilliant when he use parse tongue to open the I realy didn't think I could be more in love with him but now I sure am.

Than we found Harry.

- Where were you guys? - Harry complained

- Chamber of secrets- Ron says

-Chamber…. What? - Asked Harry, stopping in front of them

- It was Ron's idea!- Hermione says- It wasn't genial?

-But how did you guys get in there?-Harry asked- You need to know parse tongue?!

-He knows!-exclaimed Hermione- Show him Ron

Ron gave a hideous hiss

-It was what you said to open the locket.- He says to Harry

Them we start to walk back to the stars of the room of requirement.

- Wait a minute!- Ron says- We are forgetting someone!

-Who?- Hermione asks

-The elves that work in the kitchen! We don´t want other Dobbys right ?

I realy don't know if is because of the battle and we can die any minute or if is because I am tired of hide what I feel for Ron or if is just because he was been a sweetheart but what I did next even surprise myself. I ran and threw my arms around Ron's neck and give him the biggest kiss I could that before long was returning the kiss with the same intensity and kiss was so intense that we almost lost our balance.

Ron POV

OMG are we realy kissing ? I've waited years for touch this soft lips with mine and now is FINALY happening. I just love he !

-Realy guys…Now? We are in the middle of a battle here!- Harry says

We pull away of each other bushing realy deep.

-You're right man! Is now or never!- Ron says to Harry

Even in the middle of the battle, it was the best kiss I could ever imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

You can't spell HERMIONE without RON

AN: I'm realy sorry for not upload sooner but here is the second chapter of the story! =D Please leave review so I can know if you guys are liking or how I can it better! And just remembering English is not my firth language so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2:

Ron POV :

-Ok now lets go find the diadem- Harry says

-Did Rewena Ravenclaw told you anything about where we can find it ? –Hermione says

-She said that is somewhere where you can hide things without the possibility of someone find it – Harry told us

-Isn't that obvious?! The diadem is on the place were every student been hide stuffs since like forever – I said – Is on the needed room

-Yeah it's right, why didn't I think of that first- Harry says taping my back – Nice job Ron

I am sure that I hear Hermione whispering "Brilliant" to herself, it just make me more proud of myself , the smartest girl I ever met think I did something brilliant…wow .

Harry POV:

So we had just arrived in the needed room and we were looking for the diadem. I had finally found it when I heard something:

-Hey look, what bring you here Potter?- Malfoy says point his wand at me, being followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

-I could ask you the same thing? - I said

I heard steps behind me and before I even know what was going on I heard Hermione screaming:

-_Expelliarmu_s- She that way made Draco's wand despaired in the middle of the room, what made Crabbe furious,

-_Avada Kedavra!_- He says point his wand to Hermoine who jumped to the side just in time.

Ron POV:

I just couldn't take it. I almost lose her in the Malfoy's mansion… I couldn't risk that again

FLASHBACK

"The echo of the beat of the basement door had not yet died when we heard a terrible scream and prolonged coming from upstairs.

-HERMIONE-I screamed. I could still hear her scremed of pain.-HERMIONE,HERMIONE!

-Shut up Ron! We had to think of a way to…

-HERMIONE "

FLASHBACK OVER

-She is my girlfriend you son of a bitch- I said running after him

I ran after him and what I saw was the most desperate things I ever seen: Crabbe setting a fire spell around the room… a spell he hadn't control of. I started to ran back to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione POV:

I had helped Harry to get the diadem and when I turned around I saw Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco running back here with almost half of the room being burned. Ron take my hand and we start running away from the fire while he told me and Harry what had happned.

We were trying to find a way to get out when we see two brooms. Harry take one and me and Ron take the other one.

Harry POV :

We were already in the air when I remembered:

-Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

- What about them?- Hermione asked

-We can't go without them- I said

-Harry is to dangerous- Ron says

I didn't listen to him I went back to where Draco was and I just heard Ron screaming:

-IF WE DIED BECAUSE OF THEM, I WILL KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!

So that way Draco and Crabbe were on my broom and Goyle in Ron's. We were so fast and it were so many obstacle that in one of the least curves Crabbe fall of the broom in the fire.

-C-Crabbe- it was the only thing Draco could say- C-Crabbe…

-He is dead- Ron says coldly

When we got out of the needed room and landed our brooms Draco and Goyle ran to one side and me, Ron and Hermione to another to destroy the diadem. After we did it Hermione says:

-Did you guys noted?-She says whispering- Now if we can get the snake…

She stopped talking when we notice that the death eaters* had penetrated Hogwarts. Then we saw Fred and Percy fighting with two of them and it looks like them had won. After the fight they come to us and even before any of us could say anything there was an explosion and a whole wall fell down.

Hermione POV:

I started coughing badly because of all the dust that was in the air. I'm lying on the floor with a bloody hand, I sit and look at the side watching Harry lying beside me but no sign of Percy, Fred and most importantly no sign of my Ron. I get up and I stagger to overthrow near the wall and see what they feared most, a body lying on his back to me with a pool of blood coming from a deep cut on the head of auburn.

To be continued …

*sorry I didn't know how they were called in English but they are the people that helped Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

You can't spell HERMIONE without RON

Chapter 3:

Ron POV:

After the explosion I fall down and was lying in the ground when I heard Percy screaming so I ran to him and fell on my knees after what I saw

Harry POV:

-No….No…No…-Percy was screaming- No! Fred! No!

He was shaking his brother, that was with his eyes wide open but blind, the ghost of his last laugh was still appearing on his face.

-No- I heard Hermione says, more like whisper, to herself

-Get down-I scrammed after I saw the wave of spells that were flying around the room.

Me and Ron pulled Hermione down but Percy just stayed there lying on top of Fred's dead body.

-Percy Hurry up we have to get out of here

- You guys can go I will take Fred to common room and them I will go back to battle- Percy says running with Fred on his arms.

Ron POV:

I still can't believe that just happened. I just want to kill every death eaters that come in my way till I fell that I had my revenge for Fred's death.

I want to find the rest of my family and make sure that they are alright, EXPECILY Ginny… just thinking about the possibility of she been …. I had to throw this thought out of my might.

Then like reading my thoughts Hermione says:

-We will fight. We'll fight to get to the snake. We are the only ones that can get this over.

-You're right- I said taking her hand and turning to Harry- You had to find out where he is … Harry get in his mind.

After a few moments he says:

-We had to find Snape. He is guarding the snake.

-/-

We are running after Harry to where he told Snape must be. Hogwarts were worst that I thought…. It was full of death eaters,(dementadores) and any other type of creatures. While we were running we almost got hit by spells I don't even know how many times.

We run to a small port where Harry says that Snape were.

Hermione POV:

We wore almost there and I already was without breath. We get there just in time to see Snape been attacked by Nagini. We heard a loud cry of pain followed by another one, and another one, and another one and another till Voldemort and Nagini disapeard letting Snape there to die from pain and snake poison. I was already crying when I saw Harry walking throw the door.

-Harry- I whispered but he just ignored me.

-Don't worry, he just has to talk to professor one last time- Ron says puling me for a embrace.- Are you okay ?

-Yes, is just that…- I look up to find his eyes- When it will be over ?

-Soon I promised- He told me kissing my head.

-/-

Ron POV:

After some minutes we walked to Harry to see with he was alright but he was just kneeling there looking at him.

-Harry, we better go.-I just finished saying this when a loud and cold voice talked so loud that looked like he was back in the room.

_"You fought",_ said the voice, _"valiantly. Voldemort appreciates bravery_.

_"You have suffered heavy losses continue to resist me, everyone will die one by one. Do not want that to happen. Every drop of blood spilled is a loss and a waste._

_ "I now address myself directly to you, Harry Potter. You allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me. Term I give you an hour to find me in the Forbidden Forest to face your destiny. Scroll alone. And if you disobey my orders punish until the last man, woman and child who tries to hide it from me. An hour. "_

-Just ignore him- I said to Harry

-Everything will be alright- Hermione says to him

Hermione POV:

We walked back to the castle and notice that no one was around.

- Guys you keep looking for the other and for Nagini I have to do something. I will be back soon.-Harry told me and Ron

Before we could answer he was already gone. We continued walking down the stairs when Ron sits on one of the stairs while sighs.

-Are you okay? - I asked him while sitting by his side

-I'm just tired, upset about Fred and worried about my family.-I could see his eyes watering.

-I know this is hard but, if that helps, I will be here for you.- I told him

-Always? – He asked me

-Always- I told him smiling a little

Ron POV:

I kissed her for the second time but this time it was more soft and slow. I just wanted to make sure she fell my love for her.

-Mione, I just want you to know that I- I was about to finished the sentence when Harry apered.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

You can't spell HERMIONE without RON

A/N: I'm so sorry for not upload sooner :( But now I'm on vacation so I will have more time to dedicate to the story! I promised to finish the part of the battle soon so I can write what happned in the 19 between the last chapter of HP7 and the epilog that was my intention since I start to write the Fic.

Chapter 4:

Hermione POV:

-HARRY!- I said getting up and leaving Ron's embrace to go meet Harry

He had no expression on his face. Ron and I looked at each other and then we looked at Harry with worried expressions on our faces

-Are you okay Harry?- Ron asked

-I'm going to the forest now.- Harry says ignoring Ron's question

-Are you mad? You can't just give yourself up to him- Ron says indignant

-What is it Harry ?- I asked Harry- What is it you know ?

-There's a reason I can hear them …. The Horcruxes. – He began- I think I've know for a while and I believe you did too

Of course I know the reason. If you realy pay attention you can match the pieces of this puzzle and find it out too. What I've been asking myself if Voldemort also know this.

I also know what Harry has to do to get it over. I already feel tears streaming down my face when I said:

-I'll go with you

-No, kill the snake.-That was all Harry said

I run to Harry and give him a huge hug, maybe the last I will give him. Ron looked at us confused and I give him a look that might had made he understood what happened.

Harry pulled away from the hug and looked at Ron and said:

-Take good care of her and Ginny ok?

Ron just nodded and without saying any other word Harry goes away and I started crying harder.

Me and Ron just stayed there looking at him for a while till Ron pull me into his arms again.

-I still don't understand very much.- Ron says to me – Why does he have to die ?

-Because he is one of the Horcruxes- I said looking in his eyes.

-/-

Ron POV:

It's been about 2 hours since Harry left and me and Hermione had already seen what all this had caused. In the common room were all the bodies from the ones that had died in the battle and it was hard to see people close to me lying there, people like Lupin and Tonks.

We had looked everywhere but we still didn't find Nagini. It's obvious that she is with Voldemort, he wouldn't be stupid to let her away from him, he knows we want to kill her and end with this.

Me and Hermione were walking down a hallway when we found Ginny.

-Hey Guys.-She says with no expression on her face-where is Harry?

Hermione was about to answer when we saw a lot of people walking out of the castle. We looked at each other for a moment then we followed them.

Ginny POV:

When we were out of the castle we saw what I most feared: Hagrid carrying Harry's body in his arms, following Voldemort and the death eaters. I was already crying realy hard.

- Harry Potter…- Voldemort screamed so everybody could heard - …. Is dead!

-NO.-I screamed and start to run to Hagrid but my dad held me preventing me from going there.

-SILENCE – Voldemort screamed again – Stupid Girl. Harry Potter is dead. From the day forth, you put your faith …. In me.

It was a big silence. Everyone was to shocked or to sad to say anything. We stayed like that till Voldemort turn to the death eaters and screamed with a smile in his face (what I had to say is the weirdest thing I ever seen):

-HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!- He and the death eater start laughing.- And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die.

Neville POV:

I was completely shocked with what I had just seen. I just couldn't take it anymore so I start to walk in their direction.

-Well, I must say I'd hoped for better- Voldemort while the death eaters laugh – And who might you be, young men?

-Neville Longbottom.

-Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks.

I wasn't going to let he talk all this shit. I don't want to join him and his followers … I just walked so I can have everybody attention.

-I'd like to say something.- I said

-Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.- Voldemort says

-It doesn't matter Harry's gone.

-Stand down, Neville. - Dino said

-People die every day.-I screamed back to him.-Friends, Family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he still with us, in here – I said pointing to my chest- So is Fred and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain…. But you will- I turned to Voldemort.-Because you're wrong.

He start to laugh but I didn't stop my speech:

-Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us. This is not over. – I screamed. And during the last part of the sentence I take the sword of Gryffindor out of the selector hat that I was holding.

What happned surprised everyone even me … Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms. He is still alive!

Harry POV:

After hear Neville's speech I thought that was the perfect time to show them I'm still alive so I jumped out of Hagrid's arms and take out my wand and pointed it to Nagini that was beside Voldemort:

-_Confringo_.- And them I with that run away.

Ron POV:

Harry is ALIVE! And Voldemort was mad because of that. Especially after most of the death eaters run away.

-Come back.- Bellatrix screamed.

Everyone on our side start to run back to the castle.

-I'll lure him into the castle- Harry said to me and Hermione.- We have to kill the snake.

Then we saw Voldemort and Nagini disappearing in the air.

To be continued…


End file.
